A. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to compositions comprising an aryloxy-phthalocyanine compound of a group III metal, methods for preparing said composition, and articles of manufacture made therefrom.
B. Description of Related Art
Organic materials can be used, for example, as semiconductors in low-cost photovoltaic cells. Organic materials can offer significant advantages in terms of materials and manufacturing cost relative to existing silicon technologies, and they do not typically suffer from supply demand pressures of the marketplace common to silicon. Current state of the art molecular based thin film devices can exhibit efficiencies similar to those of polymer based cells; however, organic thin film solar cells provide a significant advantage due to their ease of manufacture. Organic thin film solar cells do not necessarily utilize solution-processing methods employed for polymer-based cells. Instead, they typically use vacuum deposition methods that can be scalable and relatively cheap to implement. Such a device structure has the advantage that formation of a nano-phase separated bulk heterojunction film structure is not required.
Currently available organic semiconductors prepared using conventional methods generally suffer from low charge carrier mobility or electrical conduction. Additionally, in the case of small molecules, batch to batch variations are commonly observed in both film forming properties and electrical performance. It is therefore desirable to obtain new organic semiconducting materials having performance properties that can be tuned, optimized or engineered through molecular variation. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.